Mini-Joss
=Minnie Guy= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/minijoss_redux.png Name: Mini-Joss Guy Gender: Female Age: 17 Birthdate: July 19, 2034 Birthplace: Joss's lab (at MIT) Hometown: Redford, NH Height: 5'3" Weight: 105 lbs Build: Small and wiry Eye Color: Olive green Hair Color: Black Parents: Brent and Joss Guy (cloned and raised her) / Will and Celeste Page (genetic parents) Status: Single IM Screen Name: TangerineDreams Player: Cameo Theme Song: I Think I'm A Clone Now by Weird Al Yankovic Appearance Physically, Minnie is identical to Joss at the same age, but she wears her quasisentient wavy black hair up and puts a bit more effort into making it semi-manageable. Where Joss's outfits usually incorporate neon yellow, Minnie's got orange (with turquoise) filling that niche. She also seems to be allergic to long pants. Even in the winter, she's more likely to wear thick tights or legwarmers or something than actually put on some damn pants. (Which is much easier to get away with in Seattle than northern New Hampshire, mind you.) Personality Minnie is very much like her mother in general temperament, but differing in interests and having many strange personality quirks all her own. She talks like a 1980s-vintage surfer dude. She's not as hot-headed as her mom or the duplicate thereof, though; there's next to nothing that can break all the way through her aura of chill. Also, she has the newfound hobby of doing drugs. Relatively harmless drugs, since she has both Jiaxua and at least some vestiges of common sense to steer her away from the really bad drugs, but still. Mostly it's pot, which is legal in this time period anyways. Power Power Class: 4 Minnie has the same powers as Joss: spontaneous combustion at will (with the side effect of being fireproof and controlling her own fire), mad science, and miscellaneous toon effects. Background At some point, Joss got the idea into her head that she should try and clone herself; the equipmenty side of this was helped immensely by declassified Brotherhood technology and assistance from Steph. Eventually, she managed to create a Mini-Joss, who was treated more as an awesome science project for a while up until Joss clued into the fact that this was her kid (and by then it was too late to do anything about the name). Random Facts * Minnie is much better at localising her flames to one part of her body than Joss was at the same age, because she spent some time practicing on the grounds that it'd be a great party trick. * Minnie started exercising her mad science (or at least the full-blown physics-breaking portion, rather than comparatively simple/realistic things like paintbombs) earlier than Joss, but also takes it for granted; this sort of laziness means that she's not as strong in the area of SCIENCE as Joss was in her teenage years. When she tries to make stuff on her own it's got like a 50% chance of doing something completely different or blowing up in her face or both. Plus, having easy access to somebody else's gadgetry means she doesn't often need to make her own. She's been working on the mad science, though. * Minnie is a competitive diver. * Minnie has some sort of grudge against long pants. She refuses to wear them. (Except if the environment demands it.) She's not really a skirt person, though, so she wears shorts in all weather. Here is a picture of Minnie! http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/becky_lou_filip_028.jpg Category:CamChars